


The escapist

by Persela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy a háború után; egy menekülő élet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The escapist

The Escapist  
  
Draco Malfoy annyi év után, végre választhat. És a menekülést, a saját életet, a névtelenséget választja. Az utazást, a messzi célt, a magányt.  
  
Mindenki az agyára ment, még így, a háború után is – az apja, az anyja, az új minisztériumi rendszer, Potter és barátainak felhőtlen élete; de legfőképpen a saját múltja. A Malfoy-kúria minden szeglete a parancsokat, az előre megtervezett, könyörtelen jövőt és azokat a fájdalmas sikolyokat tükrözte, amikkel egykor szembesülnie kellett. Szeretett nagynénjének halála ott lebegett a szeme előtt, amikor elment az egyik portréja előtt. A háborúban elvesztette az addig csatlósának hitt Crak-ot, és csak halála percében jött rá arra, mennyire fontos volt neki ez a fiú, hogy a szíve mélyén mégis barátnak tartotta, ha ezt nem is ismerte be magának vagy másnak soha azelőtt.  
  
Egy nehéz bőröndöt maga után húzva indult el a havas, sötét éjszakában. Utazni akart. Vonattal. Nem elégedett volna meg hoppanálással, Hop-porral, Zsupszkulccsal, de még a seprűjével sem. Hosszú utat akart megtenni, teljesen egyedül.  
  
Lassú, egyenletes zakatolás. Ez minden, amit hall. És egy kis távoli zaj. Minden olyan békés, mintha csak egy álomban élne. Egy halálfalók, gyilkolás és agresszió nélküli álomban. A hó egyre csak hull, de a feketeségben nem látni a téli tájat. Időnként egy-egy fáradt arcú, álmos mugli megy el mellette. Vele szemben egy idős hölgy, aki McGalagonyra emlékezteti. A varázstalan világban senki nem ismerte őt, mindenki csak egy fiatal, jóképű, de sokat megélt idegent látott benne. Szőke tincsei a szemébe hullottak, de nem érdekelte.   
  
Egy szebb, spontán jövő reményében menekült el a világból, amit eddig ismert. Bár a múltját már nem változtathatta meg, de most, életében először, lehetősége nyílt arra, hogy hátralévő idejét úgy élje le, ahogyan szeretné. Mágiával vagy anélkül, mugliként vagy varázslóként, hírnévvel vagy senkiként – mindezek már csak apró részletkérdések voltak. A jelen számított. A bizakodás és a jóhiszeműség.  
  
Soha nem akart másokat bántani. Soha nem akart agresszív lenni. Soha nem akart kínozni és ölni. Soha, de soha nem akart halálfaló lenni, ahogyan az apja volt. Jóban akart lenni Potterékkel, mert a jóságot látta bennük, és azt az életstílust, amit ő is magáénak akart tudni. De a neve kötelezte a felsőbbrendűségre, a nagyképűségre, és arra a hitre, hogy ő mindent megtehet. És valóban – gondolta keserűen – mindent megtehetett, amit csak egy Malfoy. De ennél többet, vagy jobbat sohasem.  
  
Őrült módon egy megértő társra vágyott, egy olyanra, aki elfogadja őt és a múltját. Nem egy újabb csatlósra volt szüksége, hanem egy barátra. Egy személyre, aki megmondja neki, mi helyes és mi nem, mit tehet meg és mit nem. Aki elkalauzolja egy szabadabb életbe, és vele marad örökké.   
  
Felsóhajtott. A vonat megállt, csikorgó kerekeinek zaja lassan elhalt. Megérkezett. Már hajnalodott, amikor bőröndjét újra maga mögött húzva elindult a köves úton. A tenger messzi sziluettjére a felkelő Nap nyomta rá bélyegét.


End file.
